


Special Abilities

by 18lzytwner



Series: LazyTown First Series [15]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-29
Updated: 2006-01-29
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18lzytwner/pseuds/18lzytwner
Summary: School starts soon and Joshua is excited. But when he gets there kids aren't so nice. Can his parents make him realize it doesn't matter what others say? And can his abilities help his parents?  Songs included are You’ll Be in My Heart by Phil Collins and Be As by Simon and MiloAs a heads up - Stephanie is a little older and Sportacus is a little younger.





	1. Chapter 1

**August 15, 2011**

          It had been four years since Amanda and Robbie had announced they were getting married and three since their actual marriage.  The two were eating breakfast together wondering what to do today.

          “You know I’ve been thinking.”  Amanda said.

          “Uh oh.  What did I tell you about that?”  Robbie teased.

          “Listen Mr. Sarcastic, maybe we should have kids.”  Amanda told him.  Robbie practically choked on his breakfast cake. 

          On the other side of town, Joshua was already up and running around the apartment.  He was now five years old and would start school in three weeks.  His twenty-seven year old mother was making breakfast.  Sportacus walked into the kitchen, fresh from the shower.

          “Ouch.”  He said.

          “Is it your back again?”  Stephanie asked.  He nodded.

          “I guess being thirty-nine has its disadvantages.” 

          “Well I’m sure my twenty-eighth birthday won’t help in October.  Come on, I’ll get the heat wrap.”  Stephanie said as she helped him sit down at the kitchen table.  Then she went down the hall and grabbed the heat wraps from under the bathroom sink.

          “Daddy, you ok?”  Joshua asked.

          “I’ll be fine buddy.  Your mommy is taking good care of me.”  Sportacus smiled despite the sharp pains in his lower back.

          “Here lift up your shirt.”  Stephanie said walking back into the kitchen.

          “Tempting but I think you might have to do it.”  Sportacus told her.  Carefully, she lifted the back of his shirt and put a heat wrap on it.

          “I wish you’d go see Dr. Feels Good.”  His wife pleaded.

          “I’ll go see him today as soon as I can stand up straight.”  The above average hero promised. 

          “Mommy?”  Joshua asked from the living room floor.

          “What is it sweetie?”  Stephanie asked.

          “Can you help me too?”  He asked.  Stephanie smiled.

          “I’ll be right there honey.”  Slowly putting Sportacus’ shirt back down, the mother and wife walked over to her son.

          “What’s wrong?”  She asked. 

          “There’s nothing wrong with me.”  Robbie said.

          “I didn’t say that.”  Amanda told him.

          “You really want a kid?”  Robbie asked trying to get the conversation away from where it was headed.

          “Well you seem so good with Joshua and I think we can handle having our own baby.”  Amanda said.

          “I guess I just never thought about having one to be honest.  I’m afraid that he or she might turn out to be like the old me.”  Robbie confessed.  Amanda hadn’t thought about that.


	2. Chapter 2

Stephanie smiled and put a warm towel on Joshua’s back.  He wanted to be just like his dad more than anything in the world. 

          “Don’t worry about Daddy, Mommy.  He’ll be all right.”  Joshua said.  Those two sentences were way beyond his five-year-old level.  Stephanie knew that her son was different than other kids.  He would be for his entire life and it was more than just being a hero. 

          Four years ago, Sportacus explained that only one other member of his family had the gift that Joshua was bestowed with.  That person had been Sportacus’ mother.  She had been more in tune with what was going on around her than anyone else. 

          For his young age, Joshua was obviously displaying the same talent.  Sportacus had told Stephanie all about the instances with his time travel and at the playground.  Though he could not come out and say anything at those times, Joshua knew exactly what was going on.  There was no way to hide things from him. 

          Stephanie didn’t really like this idea.  It meant she could not protect him from some things that a mother should be able to protect her son from.  Sportacus had reassured her that everything would be ok. 

          “Joshua, can we talk?”  His mother wondered.  The boy nodded and smiled.

          “You have to keep your special gift a secret.”  Stephanie said.

          “The other kids won’t understand, right?”  Joshua asked her.  She was surprised again but the moments of incredible clarity in between being a normal kid wasn’t something new. 

          “Yes.”  Was all Stephanie said.  Sportacus was intently listening to the conversation, he knew what was going on and wasn’t sure if he should tell her about the other special talent Joshua had.

          Amanda held onto Robbie’s hand.  The two had been silent since the revelation of passing Robbie’s old behavior down to their children. 

          “We could adopt?”  Amanda just let the idea out.  Robbie smiled and looked at her. 

          “No, I don’t think so.”  He said.  At this, the smile left his wife’s face.

          “I think that we should give it a try.  I mean, I definitely had a mean streak in me but combined with your good heart and love our kids don’t have to be like the old me.”  Robbie finished.  Amanda’s smile returned. 

          “You really think so?”  She asked.

          “I know so.”  Robbie assured her.  The couple got up from the breakfast table and put the food and dishes where they belonged.  Then they exited the ex-lair.

          “You know if we do have kids we should probably look for an apartment or a house or something better than where we are right now.”  Robbie said. 

          “I guess so but we’ve worked pretty hard on the place and it looks great.”  Amanda told him.

          “Yeah but if we have one or two little monsters running around…”  Robbie teased.

          “Oh, so now it’s one or two and they’re going to be monsters?  Well I don’t think they can turn out any worse than you.”  Amanda joked. 

          “I did some bad things in my life that I’m not proud of.”  Robbie’s smile faded and his demeanor became serious. 

          “That may be true but you’re not that Robbie any more.  I’d like to think that he is long gone and we won’t see him anymore.”  Amanda said as she kissed his cheek. 

          “I suppose you’re right.  I mean what could be worse than living with such a bad influence as you?”  Robbie was back to joking.                                                                                  

“Well between you and Trixie, I imagine that my girl next door appeal has definitely gone out the window.  I’m not as cute as I used to be.”  Amanda teased.  

“Humble too.  That’s why I married you.”  Robbie laughed.  Amanda smiled and playfully poked his side.    


	3. Chapter 3

**September 7, 2011**

          It was the first day of school!  Joshua had gotten up earlier than normal this morning and was excitedly getting ready for the school bus to come.  Sportacus made breakfast while Stephanie made sure that their son had everything he needed.

          “Joshua, honey, it’s time to eat breakfast.”  She told him.

          “Yeah!”  The five-year old shouted.  He shot like lightening to the kitchen table.  Sportacus smiled and laughed.

          “Here you go.  Blueberry pancakes!”  He said.

          “Mmmm.”  Joshua made the yummy noise and grabbed the chocolate syrup.  The little boy could actually have some sugar without having a meltdown.  Sportacus joked that Stephanie’s love of chocolate had caused that. 

          Around eight fifteen, Joshua jumped up from the table.  He had chocolate on his face and blueberries all over.  Stephanie picked him up and walked down to the bathroom.  She washed his face off and pulled off his bib. 

          “We have to get you eat without smearing your food all over you.  Sometimes I’d think it’d be easier to just throw you, clothes and all, into the shower again.”  She smiled.  “Now brush your teeth.”  Joshua brushed teeth humming “Twenty Times Time”.  His father stood in the bathroom doorway and said,

          “It’s time to get you to the bus stop.”  Quickly, the little boy rinsed and spit.  Leaving his slimy tooth paste covered brush on the bathroom sink; he rushed out to the living room to grab his book bag.  Stephanie just laughed and took care of the brush. 

          Soon the family was walking down the street to the stop at the entrance to the apartment complex.  It was another gorgeous day in LazyTown.  It seemed to rarely be a nasty day in LazyTown.  Even the winters were mild. 

          Joshua was practically running to get to the stop.  Sportacus grabbed his hand and told him to settle down.  They were going to walk to the stop as a family. 

          Upon reaching the bus stop, Stephanie pulled out her pink camera.  It had been a special present from her husband their last anniversary.  He figured that the old camera had seen a better day and that she could use the computer to send pictures of Joshua to their friends with this one.

          “All right Joshua.  I know this is going to be hard but try to stand still with Daddy so I can take a picture.”  Stephanie said.  The boy wiggled just as bad as his father.  Joshua nodded and he and his father did their best to not move.  As fast as she could, Stephanie snapped a few photos.

          “Ok, all done.”  She said giving her two favorite men a chance to move again. 

          “Here comes the bus!”  Sportacus smiled.  Joshua’s face lit up. 

          “Mommy!”  He shouted.  Stephanie bent down and hugged her son.

          “You have a good day.  We’ll be waiting at the bus stop for you this afternoon.”  She told him.  Sportacus bent down, it was his turn.

          “Have fun buddy and remember…”  He winked at his son.  Joshua nodded and smiled.  The bus came to a stop in front of the family.  Immediately all the talk and laughter ceased on the vehicle upon seeing the above average hero and wife putting their son on the bus.  Joshua walked right up the bus steps and was able to find a seat straight away.  The bus driver looked at Joshua’s parents, smiled, and closed the bus doors.  As the large automobile pulled away, Joshua waved to his parents.

          “He’s going to have a great day.”  Stephanie said as she waved back. 

          “He’s not the only one.”  Sportacus said as he too waved back.  Stephanie turned to her husband.

          “Oh really?”  She asked.

          “Mmhmm.  I didn’t get my back fixed for nothing.”  The above average hero hinted.

          “I thought Dr. Feels Good said…”  Stephanie couldn’t finish.  Her husband’s lips were pressed against hers. 

          “Forget I mentioned that.”  She said as they parted.  Sportacus scooped her up in his arms and raced back to their apartment.  The back pain that had been plaguing him was completely forgotten.       


	4. Chapter 4

“Well we’ve been trying for three weeks and no luck.  Do you think we should talk to Dr. Feels Good?”  Amanda asked. 

          “No.  Let’s wait.  I mean you used the thingy right?”  Robbie asked. 

          “Yes, I used the thingy.”  She said with a hint of aggravation in her voice.  For some reason, neither one of them could bring themselves to say ovulation monitor. 

          “Well how ‘bout I make a deal with you?  We try some more and if nothing happens in a few months, then we’ll go see the doctor.  You know you can’t rush these things.”  Robbie told her.

          “I’m sorry, you’re right.  I guess I just really thought it wasn’t going to be this hard.”  Amanda smiled. 

          “Come on if it were that easy, everyone all over the world would have thousands of kids.”  Robbie said.  Amanda kissed him.  The couple walked out of the bathroom and out to the kitchen.

          “I guess we should actually get out of bed and do something today before its time to get Joshua.”  Stephanie said around noon.

“You think so?”  Sportacus asked.  Stephanie rolled onto her side and gave her husband a look.          

          “Not that I’m complaining or anything but I thought Dr. Feels Good said to take it easy.”  She said.

          “He did but that was after he realigned my lower spine and that was over three weeks ago.  I heal fast remember?”  Her husband answered shifting to his side.

          “Yes, I suppose that is true but he also said that you had to be careful jumping down off the airship’s ladder.  I mean you hadn’t done it in a long time and then when we went to Iceland for our vacation, you did it every chance you got.  Plus now that Joshua is older you have been using the airship more.  All the jumping is probably compacting your spine.  By the time you retire, you’ll have shrunk six inches.”  Stephanie said. 

          “Will you still love me, even if I end up being shorter than you?”  Sportacus teased.

          “I suppose.”  Stephanie smiled.  Then the above average pulled her close and they kissed.  The two were having a marvelous time when suddenly Sportacus stopped kissing her.  He pulled back and rubbed his temples. 

          The pain inside his head was immense.  His breathing and heart rate increased.  Voices and laughter filled the above average hero’s head.  Sportacus squeezed his eyes shut and could barely hear his wife asking him what was wrong.  Then just as soon as they had come, the voices were silenced.

          Sportacus slowly opened his eyes and removed his hands from his head.  His breathing and heart slowed down to normal.  The experience was something he had never felt before.  However, he knew where they were coming from and knew that he could no longer keep that secret.

          “Are you all right?”  Stephanie asked again.  This time her husband answered.

          “I’ll be fine but we need to talk.  There is something I can’t keep from you anymore.”  Sportacus told her.

          “What are you talking about?  Why have you been keeping something from me?  I thought we’d been through this already.”  Stephanie sounded hurt.

          They had washed up and eaten some lunch and were now walking around in the warm sunshine.

          “It is a wonderful day.  I wonder why no one seems to be outside.”  Amanda said.

          “Well school started today.  Trixie had to go back to her vice-principal job.  Stingy is down at the bank doing his certified public accountant work.  Pixel said something about getting called away to the computer company headquarters in California and Ziggy is of course doing his favorite thing in the world.”  Robbie told her.

          “Oh yeah, he’s a candy tester down at Wonderful World of Sugar factory.  I forgot.  Boy that makes me look like a bum doesn’t it?”  She asked.

          “No.  My inventions have been making us good money.  Besides if you didn’t help me with my material problems where would we be?  Don’t forget your book is at the publishing company.”  Robbie smiled.

          “Yeah, why don’t we stop in at Sportacus and Stephanie’s and see how they are holding up with letting their baby go to school?”  Amanda asked.


	5. Chapter 5

Amanda knocked on the door to the apartment and was surprised to not get a response.  Robbie shrugged his shoulders and said,

          “Maybe they went out.  We can call them later.  Come on let’s go to the hardware store.  I have to replace that mallet I broke last week.”

          “Oh yes, the mallet that hit me in the back of the head?”  Amanda asked.

          “Hey, I said I was sorry.  How was I to know that the head would come off?”  Robbie asked pretending to get defensive.  The couple had a good laugh and walked away from their friend’s door.

          Unbeknownst to them, Stephanie and Sportacus sat in the living room.  They had heard the other couple but wanted to finish their important discussion. 

          “I don’t understand why you didn’t tell me this before.”  Stephanie said.

          “I didn’t because to be honest I didn’t know if Joshua could actually do it until today.”  Her husband argued.

          “So our son can communicate with you mentally?”  She asked.  Sportacus nodded.

          “My mother and I used to do it but that was twenty-four years ago.  I haven’t used it so I forgot about it.  When Joshua would point to his head and then mine it never occurred to me that was what he meant.”  He explained.

          “Well I guess our son is more special than I thought.  Is it going to hurt you like it did earlier?  Should we pull him out of public school?”  Stephanie asked.

          “I don’t think it will hurt once I get used to it again.  It is possible that Joshua doesn’t even realize what he’s doing.  As far as school, we should not pull him out unless we absolutely have to.  We agreed to raise him like a normal child and we have to try.  If it becomes apparent that we can’t hide his special talents then we will have to come up with something else.  It’s only his first day of school and I think we should give it a shot.”  Sportacus told her.  Stephanie agreed that that was a good idea.  Noticing what time it was the couple got ready.  They showered (again), dressed, and ate some sports candy.

          “Boy if I keep taking showers, I’m going to dry out like an alligator.”  Stephanie smiled trying to lighten the mood.

          “So are you saying I married an alligator?  And here I thought you were a wonderful girl.  What does that make Joshua?”  Sportacus teased.  The couple laughed and things seemed to be getting better.

          The entire bus ride home Joshua just stared out the window.  Today had not been as exciting as he’d hoped.  As the rest of the kids around him joked, laughed, threw spitballs, and talked, the boy remained completely silent.  His seat partner was a little girl who was in his class.

She wanted to talk to him but didn’t know what to say.

          The bus pulled up to his stop and again it fell silent.  The little girl tugged on Joshua’s sleeve and he snapped back to reality.  He said nothing as he slowly climbed off the bus.  The bus driver half-smiled and pulled the vehicle away toward the next stop.  The noise and spitballs continued as if nothing had happened.

          Both Stephanie and Sportacus noticed the look on Joshua’s face.  This morning’s smile and bright eyes were long gone, replaced by a slight frown and a far off look.  His mother pulled him tight to her and gave him a hug.  Sportacus wrapped his arms around his wife and son. 

          When they separated the slight frown had become a slight smile.  Stephanie took his left hand and Sportacus took his right and the family walked back to their apartment.  Neither parent knew what to say or do and the walk home remained silent.  It wouldn’t be until they were inside their abode that Joshua would let out what had happened today.


	6. Chapter 6

Joshua sat down on the couch and Sportacus got down in front of him.  Silently the father motioned to his son what the two had shared so many times before.  The above average hero pointed to his head, then to Joshua’s, and winked.  This made the little boy smile. 

          “Bad day.”  Was all the five-year old said.

          “I kind of figured.”  Sportacus replied.

          “Tell us what happened.”  Stephanie spoke for the first time.

          “I got called names.”  Joshua told them.

          “Who called you names?”  Sportacus could feel something inside him begin to boil.  He’d never felt that way before. 

          “I don’t know.”  He said.  Stephanie thought there had to be more to it.

          “Why did they call you names?”  She asked.  Joshua pointed to his backpack.  His mother went over and looked inside.  There was a note from his teacher.

                   “Dear Mr. and Mrs. Scheving,

I know it is only the first day of school but Joshua seems to be having some trouble.  Some of the children were calling one another names and Joshua stepped into to help.  Unfortunately, they then picked on him.  I want you to call me and we can maybe discuss a meeting between the parents.  555-1009 ext 123

Sincerely,

Mrs. Learnswell”

          Stephanie finished reading the note aloud.  She walked back over to the couch and gave her son a hug.  Sportacus smiled and said to Joshua,

          “You did the right thing, buddy.”  The boiling continued but the above average hero kept it down.

          “I did?”  He asked. 

          “Yes, you did sweetie.”  Stephanie smiled.  Sportacus was about to say something when his crystal went off.

          “I’ll be right back.”  He said and he rushed out the door.  Joshua waved goodbye and Stephanie blew him a kiss.  Then she turned to her son. 

          “I’m very proud of you Joshua.  You are becoming more and more like your father.”  She knew this would make his face light up.  The little boy smiled and they hugged.  When they separated Stephanie could see there were tears welling up in Joshua’s eyes.  She wrapped her arms around him again.

        

“Come stop your crying, it will be all right,

Just take my hand, hold it tight  

I will protect you, from all around you,

I will be here, don't you cry  

For one so small, you seem so strong,

My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm,

This bond between us, can't be broken, I will be here don’t you cry…

…When destiny calls you, you must be strong,

I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on,

They'll see in time, I know, we'll show them together  
'Cause you'll be in my heart, believe me; you'll be in my heart…

…I'll be with you, I'll be there for you always, always and always,

Just look over your shoulder, just look over your shoulder,

Just look over your shoulder, I'll be there, always.”

 

Stephanie sang softly to Joshua and he stopped crying.  Slowly he let go of his mother and she smiled.

          “Come on,” she said “Let’s make your favorite dinner.”  Both mother and son were in better spirits and they went to make Joshua’s favorite, macaroni and cheese.


	7. Chapter 7

Sportacus returned to the apartment a little while later to find Stephanie and Joshua enjoying themselves making dinner.

          “What is that wonderful smell?”  He asked knowing full well that it was the macaroni and cheese. 

          “That is what Joshua wanted for dinner so we made it.”  Stephanie smiled.

          “Daddy!”  The little boy shouted and ran up to his father.  Sportacus scooped him up off the floor and gave him a big hug.

          “Someone is in a better mood.”  He smiled.  Joshua pinched his nose closed with his left forefinger and thumb and said,

          “You smell.”                                                                                                           

“Well I love you too.”  The above average hero joked as he caught a whiff of himself.    

“He’s right.  Why don’t you go take a shower and I’ll throw your uniform into the washer.  What were you doing anyway?”  Stephanie wondered.

          “I’ll explain over dinner.”  Sportacus promised.  He raced down the hall to the bathroom.  Shutting the door, he stripped off his stinky clothes.  Then he hopped into the shower.

          Stephanie told Joshua to get the silverware out of the drawer while she got his father’s clothes.  Then she went down the hall and opened the door.  Turning the fan on, she grabbed his stinky uniform off the tile and walked back down the hall. 

          “Joshua, I want you to wash up for dinner ok.”  Stephanie said. 

          “Ok.”  The five-year old said.  He went down the hall and grabbed his stool.  Joshua was still too short to reach the faucet in the kitchen.  Looking around, he saw that his mother had gone out the apartment door and down to the laundry room.  A big smile crossed his face.

          Sportacus was washing his hair trying to get the smell of burnt food out.  Bessie had somehow managed to get her and Milford’s dinner on fire.  When he arrived the two were busy trying to put it out without much success.  Luckily, Bessie kept her cloth placemats near and Sportacus was able to put the fire out by smothering it.  Unluckily, Mrs. Meanswell wasn’t thrilled with the above average hero’s use of her placemat.  He had promised to buy her another one before he quickly exited the Mayor’s house. 

          Sportacus was busy thinking and washing that he didn’t hear Joshua tiptoe into the bathroom.  Nor did he see him creep toward the toilet.  Suddenly the water pressure decreased and the temperature went through the roof. 

          “AIEEE!”  Came the most unhero-like noise Sportacus had ever made.  Joshua began to giggle and it gave away his presence in the room.  As fast as he could the little boy raced out to the kitchen and began to wash his hands. 

          Stephanie entered the apartment to find her son washing his hands and her husband walking out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel at his waist, with a look on his face. 

          “What’s going on?”  She asked. 

          “Someone flushed the toilet while I was in the shower.”  Her husband said.

          “Joshua!”  Both shouted at the same time.  The little boy knew he was in trouble for that. 

          “Why don’t you go get dressed and I’ll handle this.”  Stephanie offered.  Sportacus nodded and walked down the hall to their bedroom. 

“I thought I told you to do that when I was around.  That way he couldn’t figure out who it was.”  She whispered as Joshua came over to her.  He was about to answer when his father spoke up.

          “I heard that.  I can’t believe it; my own wife and son plotting against me.”  Sportacus pretended to be hurt.  Stephanie didn’t say anything and quickly she and Joshua finished setting the table for dinner. 


	8. Chapter 8

**September 8, 2011**

          Amanda paced the floor in the living room.  She had something to tell Robbie but had no idea how.  It was now two-thirty and he wouldn’t be back until around five o’clock.  Robbie was down at Town Hall filling out some paperwork for another patent application.  Unfortunately, not only was the paperwork long the wait period was as well.  It could take up to two or three years for everything to go through.  

          “Robbie, I have something important to tell you.  There’s a bun in the oven.  No, um… uh… oh boy.”  She said aloud trying to figure out what to do.  The phone ringing interrupted her thinking. 

          “Hello?”  Amanda asked.

          “Hey, it’s Stephanie.  Can you come over?”  Her friend asks.

          “Yeah sure; be right there.”  Amanda said.  She hung up the phone and popped on her sneakers. 

          Ten minutes later, the girl knocked on the apartment door.  Sportacus opened it and let her in.

          “So what’s up?”  Amanda asked.

          “Stephanie and I have to go to a teacher/parent meeting at three and we were wondering if you could get Joshua off the bus.”  Sportacus said.

          “Sure.  I’d love to get him off the bus but why are you going to a parent/teacher conference on the second day of school?”  She asked.

          “Some kids were picking on another kid and Joshua stepped in.  So the other kids started picking on him, too.”  Stephanie told her.

          “Man, kids certainly have gotten worse since I was one.”  Amanda commented.  “What time is the bus going to be at the stop?” 

          “School is over at three and the bus usually makes it to the stop at three-ten.”  Stephanie said.

          “Why isn’t Joshua just waiting for you?”  Her friend asked.

          “Because the teacher thinks its best of Joshua not know about the whole thing.  It’s Mrs. Learnswell’s hope that the parents of the other kids will fix the problem.  While we talk with the parents, Trixie is going to talk to the kids.”  Sportacus explained. 

          “So I take it that everyone is trying to take the situation without too much involving a possible above average-hero-to-be, is that it?  Are you sure that Trixie should be left alone with those kids?  I mean you know how she cares for Joshua.”  Amanda wondered.

          “As a vice-principal she can’t do anything to them but we did get it in writing too.”  Stephanie smiled. 

          “We’d better be going.  Hopefully we’ll be home around three-thirty, quarter to.”  Sportacus said.

          “All right, well I’d better get down to the bus stop.”  Amanda said.  The married couple and their friend walked down to the bus stop.  Here they split and promised to each other soon.  

          About ten minutes later, the school bus pulled up to the stop.  Today when everyone looked out the window they saw someone other than the above average hero and his wife.  Whether it was confusion or surprise, the bus was absolutely silent.

          Amanda couldn’t believe the scene in front of her.  Joshua walked off the bus, completely ignoring the other students and shouted,

          “Aunt Amanda!”  When she didn’t respond he smiled and said,

          “They always do that.”  Amanda closed her mouth and said,

          “Oh really.”  Joshua nodded and continued,

          “Where are Mommy and Daddy?”

          “They had some business to attend to.  It’s just me and you until they get home.”  She said.

          “You know you should probably tell Uncle Robbie what’s going on.”  Joshua’s sudden moment of clarity shocked Amanda.

          “What did you say?”  She asked her eyes wide.


	9. Chapter 9

Joshua didn’t respond as he raced toward home.  The little guy was fast and Amanda couldn’t keep up with him.  When she reached the apartment, he was inside eating an apple.

          “Joshua, we need to talk.”  Amanda said.  The boy nodded.

          “What did you mean about me telling Uncle Robbie what’s going on?”  She asked. 

          “You should tell him you’re pregnant.”  Again the five-year-old’s incredibly lucid speech was surprising.

          “Your parents told me you were special but I never guessed…”

          “That I can tell what’s going on.”  Joshua finished her sentence. 

          “I need you to promise me that you won’t tell anyone until I’ve broken the news to Uncle Robbie.”  Amanda said finally accepting what was happening.

          “I promise.”  He smiled.

          “Well since you know my secret why I don’t I tell you about your secret?”  She wondered.  Joshua looked at her and said,

          “You mean…”

          “I mean those kids that picked on you.”  Amanda said.  Joshua frowned and didn’t say anything.

          “Let me tell you something.  When I was a little older than you I had the same problem.  I was ten, in the fifth grade, and slightly bigger than the other kids.  My friends didn’t care but that didn’t stop other kids from saying mean things.  I used to come home and cry because of what they had said.  My parents told me to ignore them and to try to continue with my life.  So I tuned them out.  I didn’t listen when they called me fat or said other mean things.  You know toward the end of middle school they finally took the hint.  In high school, I joined the Junior Varsity girl’s soccer team and then no one said anything.  I went on to play Varsity and had a great time.  Now I’ve lost some weight, I feel great, and I didn’t let anyone stop me.”  Amanda explained.

          “It really works?”  Joshua asked.

          “Yes it does.  Make other friends, enjoy childhood while you can, don’t let anyone try to stop you.”  She smiled.

          “Thanks Aunt Amanda.  That helps a lot.”  Joshua said.  They hugged and then as if someone flicked a switch the little boy was back to be being just that, a little boy.  Amanda shook her head and turned on the radio.  She recognized the song and smiled.  _How perfect_ , she thought.

 

_“…Everybody knows somebody trying to get free_  
Be as white as you want to   
Be as black as you want to  
Be as brown as you want to   
Don't let anybody stop you  
Be as straight as you want to  
Be as gay as you want to  
You can wait if you want to  
We all need something to hold on to  
And if there is a way that you and I could both be free  
Have a little understanding and we will be…”

         

          There was a twinkle in Joshua’s eyes as he ran down the hall to his bedroom.  Amanda sat down on the couch and tried to figure out a way to talk to Robbie.

          Around six o’clock, Robbie was tinkering with his latest invention.  Amanda walked into his workroom and said,

          “Honey we need to talk.”

          “About what?”  Robbie asked not looking up from his work.

          “It’s important.”  His wife said.  Robbie looked up and saw the look on her face.

          “Is everything ok?”  He asked lifting the goggles from his eyes.

          “Can we go into the living room?”  She wondered.  Robbie laid down his tools and walked over to her.

          “All right.”  He said.  The couple walked out and sat down on the couch.  Amanda turned to him.

          “Robbie you know how…”  Then as if she changed her mind, she just spit out what she was about to tell him. 

          “I’m pregnant.”  She didn’t know how he would react to what she had just said.  Robbie stood up and said,

          “Oh boy.  Uh…are you sure its mine?”  Robbie asked.

          “What?!”  Amanda exclaimed.

          “I’m only teasing.”  Robbie said.  He wrapped his arms around her and continued,

          “That has to be the best news ever.  I love you.”

          “And I love you.”  Amanda smiled.

          “I can’t believe it.  We are going to be so happy.”  Robbie said extremely excited.

          “You’d better believe it.  Nine months from now you are going to be a proud Poppa.  How should we tell our friends?”  Amanda asked.


	10. Chapter 10

**September 10, 2011**

          Everything had been smoothed over at school and Joshua now hung out with his new friend Patrick.  The parents of the children who picked on him and Joshua had made them apologize as quickly as possible when they found out that Sportacus was Joshua’s father.

          Patrick had come over to play and the boys went to the playground with Ziggy, who had the day off from the candy factory since it was Saturday.  Amanda and Robbie had called and said they wanted to talk with Sportacus and Stephanie. 

          “I have some good news.”  Robbie smiled to his friends.

          “Maybe I should tell them.”  Amanda butted in.

          “If you want to after all it was your idea.”  Robbie joked.  Amanda gave him a look and stuck out her tongue.

          “Meanwhile back at the ranch…”  Stephanie said trying to get her friends to focus.

          “We thought you should be the first to know that Robbie and I are starting a family.”  Amanda said. 

          “Congratulations!”  Stephanie squealed giving her friend a hug.

          “So that’s what you’ve been doing.”  Sportacus smiled as he shook Robbie’s hand. 

          “Indeed.”  Robbie smiled back.  Everything seemed to be going pretty well in LazyTown as the friends celebrated.  Or was it?

          Joshua, Patrick, and Ziggy were enjoying themselves at the apartment complex’s playground.  Though Ziggy was now in his mid-twenties, there were times when he was still six-year-old Ziggy.  Joshua was swinging when suddenly he grabbed his head and fell off the swing.      

          Patrick shouted for Ziggy and he came right over.  The younger boy was nervous and didn’t know what to do and unfortunately so was Ziggy.  Slowly he picked Joshua up and tried to see what was wrong. 

          “Joshua, what’s wrong?”  He asked.  Ziggy didn’t realize that he wasn’t being heard over the loud noises inside the five-year-old’s head.

          “Patrick, run back to the apartment and get his parents.”  Ziggy instructed.  The other boy stood there frozen.  Ziggy tried again.

          “Patrick, go to Joshua’s house and get his mom and dad.”  This time his words sunk in and the little boy took off.

          Patrick reached the apartment a few minutes later to find the door off its hinges.  Something wasn’t right and the little boy was frightened.  A neighbor, Mr. Donegood, came out in the hall and saw him standing there.  Noticing the door, he quickly entered the apartment. 

          Everything seemed to be in place with the exception of the door.  Searching every room, he found the apartment completely empty.  Mr. Donegood knew better than to touch anything.  Running across the hall to his own apartment, he dialed a special number.

          “Captain Dogooder, this is Mr. Donegood.  We have a situation.”  The neighbor said.

          “Are you sure, Mr. Donegood?”  The captain responded.

          “Yes, I’m sure.”  The strange conversation between what seemed like an average citizen and the chief of police took less than one minute.  A team was immediately assembled at the police station and sent out to the apartment complex. 

          Mr. Donegood told Patrick to take him to Joshua and Ziggy.  The two raced out of the building and out to the playground.  The friendly neighbor hoped that he could help. 

Joshua was now writhing in pain and Ziggy had no idea what to do.  Mr. Donegood arrived and instructed Ziggy to follow him to the apartment building.  The twenty-six year old scooped up Joshua and went with the neighbor.

Sportacus’ crystal was continuing to beep but the sound fell on the deaf ears of the above average hero.  A tall man bent over and removed the crystal from his captive’s vest.  The beacon became silent as he wrapped it in a piece of cloth and stuffed it in his pocket. 

“Seems that I’m not a complete waste of your time after all.”  The evil man smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

The noises and voices inside Joshua’s head silenced.  He looked around and realized that he wasn’t at the playground. 

          “He’s awake.”  Doctor Feels Good said. 

“What happened son?”  Captain Dogooder asked.  Joshua shook his head and asked,

          “Mommy?  Daddy?”  No one knew what to say.  The apartment had been searched and there was no clue as to what had happened there or where his parents were.

          At that moment, Amanda and Robbie came into the doctor’s office.  Stephanie and Sportacus had appointed them legal guardians if something were to happen to them.  Robbie pulled Doctor Feels Good and Captain Dogooder aside to find out what was going on while Amanda talked to Joshua.

          “Honey, what happened?”  She asked.

          “Daddy and Mommy were taken.  I heard the noises and Mommy screaming.  What are we going to do?”  He asked, his gifts taking over. 

          “Uncle Robbie and I are going to get you out of here and we’ll figure out what to do.  Everything will be all right, I promise.”  Amanda said.  Joshua smiled weakly and sat up.  Amanda took his hand and was about to help him down off the doctor’s table when he grabbed his head again.  This time he listened carefully to the words running through his mind and spoke them aloud,

          “This time there will be no games.  We end this now.”  Ra’s Al Ghul told Sportacus who had just come back to consciousness.  The above average hero didn’t answer but looked around.  Stephanie was still unconscious and tied to a chair. 

          “Don’t bother looking for your crystal or the little button Bruce gave you, I took the liberty of getting rid of them for you.”  Ra’s smiled.

          “What have I done this time?”  Sportacus asked trying to free his hands from the rope that bounded him to the chair. 

          “I’m just merely tying up loose ends.  How can I expect the men under me to do their jobs if I can’t complete my own?”  The villain asked.

          “So I guess leaving me and family alone is not an option.”  Sportacus continued to work his hands free. 

          “Quite.”  Ra’s answered simply and removed his favorite samurai sword from its sheath.  Walking over to Stephanie he smiled.

          “She’s prettier than I remembered and a lot thinner too.  I imagine your child will find it quite difficult to grow up without his parents.  A shame really but then again there’s nothing a little training won’t cure.”  The villain’s evil smirk spread across his face. 

          “Don’t even think about it!”  Sportacus shouted.  He wrenched his hands free and ripped the rope off his ankles.  The above average hero had no weapon but he didn’t care as he lunged at Ra’s Al Ghul.

          Suddenly Joshua snapped back to reality.  A look of fear crossed his face and Amanda saw the look in the little boy’s eyes.

          “Get Captain Dogooder.  We have to go now!”  He didn’t care if his secret came out.  Right now it was a matter of life or death and he had to do everything in his power to stop what was about to happen. 

Amanda scooped him up and raced out of the room.  Robbie and Captain Dogooder stared in surprise at the clarity of Joshua’s instructions but didn’t hesitate to do as they were told.  The police team was scrambled and the race against the clock began.  


	12. Chapter 12

“Don’t move!”  A heavily Chinese accented voice came from the other side of the room.  He grabbed Stephanie’s hair and pulled her head back exposing her neck to the blade of his sword.  This violent movement shook the female captive back into consciousness.

          “Perfect timing as usual, Líu.”  Ra’s smiled.

          “Let go of…”  Stephanie shouted before Líu slapped her across the face.

          “Silence!”  He ordered.  Sportacus’ attention shifted from Ra’s to the henchman.  He was about to charge at the Chinese man when the back of a sword was slapped against his chest.

          “I don’t think so.”  Ra’s said. 

          “I beat you before and there’s nothing to stop me now.”  The above average hero gritted his teeth. 

          “You haven’t seen anything yet.  I think I’ll make your wife watch as I kill you.”  Ra’s’ lips curled into a hideous smirk.

          Joshua looked out the window as the police van pulled into the industrial park.  He couldn’t be sure which one his parents were in but he could hear his father’s thoughts and knew that they were definitely in the right place.

          “How are we going to find them in all these buildings?”  Robbie asked the Captain. 

          “We’ll have to spread out and comb them.”  He answered.

          “That will take too long.”  Amanda said.

          “Wait!  What if we followed Joshua?  He seems to know what is going on.”  Robbie suggested.  The thought that Sportacus’ voice would get louder as they got closer hadn’t really occurred to anyone. 

          “What do we have to lose?”  Captain Dogooder asked.  “In case it doesn’t work, I’ll send half the team to check the other buildings.”

          “Let’s go!”  Joshua exclaimed getting nervous.  With that the police team split up and began to check the buildings.

          Joshua tried to reach out to his father to let him know they were nearby hoping he could possibly point them in the right direction.  _Daddy, Daddy, talk to me._ The little boy tried to reach his father. 

          Sportacus looked at the situation.  There had to be a way out of it.  Suddenly a voice entered his head and the above average hero covered his ears trying to decipher what was being said.

          Ra’s and Líu had confused looks on their faces as they watch their male captive sink to his knees.  Stephanie’s hair had been released and she moved her head to see what was happening.  Noticing her husband, she smiled internally.  Joshua must be nearby.  But how was he going to find them?

          _Where are you?_ Sportacus asked his mind beginning to get used to the sound.

          _I’m at the industrial park.  You told me._   His son answered.  Sportacus wanted to ask him how he knew that but there wasn’t time. 

          _I don’t know which building.  There are only broken yellow windows._   Joshua heard his father say.  Quickly the boy looked around and spotted two yellow windowed buildings around.  He told Captain Dogooder what his father had said.  The Captain then radioed his crews and told them to search buildings with yellow windows.  This knocked the total number of buildings down to five. 

          “Get up!”  Ra’s shouted as he pulled on the above average hero’s vest.  At first, Sportacus refused.  Then Ra’s made him an offer he couldn’t.

          “Get up or your wife dies!”  Quickly, Sportacus got to his feet.  He was sure that Joshua had heard that and now the boy was probably panicking.

          “Líu!”  The villain ordered.  The Chinese man handed his master another samurai sword and returned to his post at Stephanie’s throat.

          “We fight to the death!”  Ra’s smirked.


	13. Chapter 13

Ra’s handed Sportacus the Katana (another name for samurai sword) and the two slowly backed away from each other.  Somewhere in the back of the above average hero’s mind, he wasn’t sure he could beat his over seven hundred-year-old opponent.  Pushing that thought from his head, Sportacus knew he had to win, not for himself but for his family. 

          Ra’s made his first move.  Sportacus blocked and made his own move.  Soon it was quite apparent that it was going to be a long battle.  Neither man would give any ground. 

          Stephanie watched her husband.  She only wished that she could get free but Líu wasn’t about to let go.  One wrong move and Ra’s would order him to kill her.

          Joshua struggled to listen to his father’s voice but all he could get was the sounds of metal clanging.  He ran to the nearest building with yellow windows.  Amanda followed him and saw the look of determination on his face. 

          Then he ran to the next building.  Captain Dogooder sent five men into the first building in case whatever Joshua was doing didn’t work.  Joshua listened again and again the sound got quieter.  His family must be in one of the other three buildings. 

          Captain Dogooder received notice from the other team that they were down to two buildings.  Joshua ran off toward the other team, Robbie, Amanda, and the police officers followed.    

          The fight continued.  Sportacus, however, saw that if he made one right move, he could turn the tide of the battle.  With one swift move, the above average hero flipped backwards and shoved his Katana into an unsuspecting Líu.  The small muscular Asian man had a look of surprise on his face as he saw the blood come out of his leg.  Though Sportacus hadn’t made a fatal blow, it would be enough to take the man out of action. 

          Ra’s lunged at the above average hero.  The fight was supposed to be between them not his assistant. 

          “You brought my wife into it so I thought I’d even up the odds.”  Sportacus smiled.

          “Point taken.”  Ra’s said thrusting his sword at him.  Back and forth, the fight continued.

          “You can take him, Sportacus!”  Stephanie shouted out encouragement.  She could see his muscles tighten and use every ounce of strength he had.

          The first police team met up with the other.  There were only two buildings left to search.  Half went into one and the other half headed toward the next building.  Joshua grabbed his ears.  His father’s voice was coming in stronger.  Quickly, he told Captain Dogooder.

          “Get the other team over here!”  The little boy shouted.  His gifts were being strained to their limit.  All the SWAT members arrived and they carefully found an entry point of the building.  Quietly, they made their way through the rooms trying to find Sportacus and Stephanie. 

          “Well are you going to give up?”  The above average hero asked.

          “When I’m winning?”  Ra’s asked.

          “Just give up.  You can’t beat my husband.”  Stephanie said from her chair.  She struggled with the rope that bound her.  If she could get free then maybe she could find Joshua. 

“FREEZE!”  Came a shout from the other end of the room.  SWAT officers swarmed into the room.  Ra’s knew the end was near but he refused to give in.  He pushed Sportacus out of the way.  His ticket out of here was sitting only a few feet away.            


	14. Chapter 14

“Don’t anybody move or the pink-haired broad gets it!”  Ra’s shouted imitating gunslingers of the old West.  He put his extremely sharp Katana to Stephanie’s throat.  The SWAT team and Sportacus froze.  This unexpected turn of events had them confounded. 

          “You westerners are all alike.  Soft.”  Ra’s smirked. 

          “Let my wife go.”  Sportacus growled.  Something inside him wanted to kill the villain but that was against his beliefs. 

          “I’ll be the one giving orders around here.  Everyone back away or I slice her head off.”  Ra’s said.  The SWAT team members slowly backed away.  Sportacus didn’t move. 

          “I said move it blue elf or you’ll be scooping your wife’s head up off the floor.”  At this Sportacus moved slowly backward, his eyes never leaving Ra’s face. 

          “All right, that’s better.  I want a medical technician for my comrade and I want a helicopter to pick us up.  You have fifteen minutes or I kill her.”  The villain ordered.  Quickly, one of the SWAT team radioed the Captain, who had waited outside with Amanda, Robbie, and Joshua.  The look on his face told them that things weren’t good.

          “Sir, do you copy?”  The radio squawked.

          “Yes, sergeant, I copy.  Tell him, he’ll have what he wants.”  Captain Dogooder said.  Joshua looked up at him for an explanation.  His father had somehow cut him off and the little boy could hear nothing.  However the police chief said nothing as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a phone number. 

          “We have a code seven.  Repeat we have a code seven.”  Captain Dogooder said.  Amanda looked at Robbie and he shrugged his shoulders.  Hanging up his cell phone, the police chief turned to the group with him.

          “Everything is going to be fine.  Your parents will be out soon.”  He said.  Joshua had a look of disbelief on his face and Amanda could tell he was getting frustrated.  She knelt down, so that she could at eye level with him.

          “Listen Joshua, I promised they were going to be all right, didn’t I?”  She asked.  The five year old nodded; a look of fear crossed his face.

          “But why can’t I hear Daddy?”  Joshua asked.  Amanda had no answer for that.  Robbie got down and poked him.  This made Joshua smile and he poked back.  For a few moments, Joshua forgot about everything that was going on around him.

          “I hope your friends hurry.  They only have five more minutes.”  Ra’s said.

          “If you so much as…”  Sportacus started.

          “What are you going to do?  One move and I’ll slice through your wife like a hot knife through butter.  You know perfectly well what my sword is capable of.”  Ra’s cut him off.  This was true.  Sportacus had seen Batman slice through metal with his Katana like it was nothing.  Samurai swords are one of the sharpest in the world.

          “So you thought you could get away with this.”  A gruff voice said from behind the villain.

          “I’d recognize that voice anywhere.”  Ra’s said slowly craning his neck around to look over his shoulder.  “I guess getting medical attention and a helicopter are out of the question.” 

          “Seems so.”  Sportacus said smiling.

       “Well then let the festivities begin, Batman.”  Ra’s told them.  He lifted his sword and turned to face his foe. 

          Outside, the silence between people was beginning to get oppressive.  Amanda held onto Joshua and Robbie held onto the two of them.  Captain Dogooder came over to them and asked to speak with Joshua a second.  Amanda and Robbie let go of him and the little boy went over to the police chief.

          “I wish I was as confident as I was with Joshua.”  Amanda whispered to Robbie.  Her husband lifted her head and looked her in the eyes.

          “If I’m confident that Sportakook and Stephanie will make it out, than you should be too.”  Robbie said.  He kissed her forehead. 

          “When he gets out here, I’m telling him what you called him.”  Amanda teased.

          “What was that?”  Robbie asked.             


	15. Chapter 15

“Well I guess he’s not as dumb as we thought.”  Batman smirked.  Sportacus chuckled and even some of the SWAT guys did too. 

          “I’m dumb?  Well I suppose being around you, I have had to play dumb.”  Ra’s shot back. 

          “I hate to interrupt but my wrists are starting to chafe, can someone help me?”  Stephanie asked. 

          “Shut up.”  Ra’s said as he hit her in the back of the head with the grip of his sword.  Stephanie’s world went black.

          Sportacus saw this and charged at the man.  Batman reached him first and grabbed his collar.  Ra’s was unable to hang onto his sword as the Black Knight lifted him up off the floor.  At this point, the SWAT team moved in.  They grabbed Ra’s’ assistant, who had lost a lot of blood by now and was fading in and out of consciousness.  The men rushed him outside to get immediate medical attention.  Sportacus raced over to Stephanie and released her from the chair.  Checking her over, he found she was going to have a big bump on her head and her wrists and ankles were red and sore.

          “Well I hope you’re proud of yourself.  Now you’ll have to have an accident between here and the Watchtower.”  Batman growled.

          “Where are my crystal and button?”  Sportacus came over and forced Ra’s to look at him.

          “Good luck finding them.”  Ra’s smirked.  He grabbed lifted his hand and threw something to the ground.  Smoke filled the room and Batman began to choke.  He dropped Ra’s and the villain started to make his escape.  Sportacus chased after him.  Within seconds, the above average hero tackled him to the ground and sat on top his stomach. 

          “Where are they?!”  He shouted.  Ra’s reached for his pocket but Sportacus stopped him.  He was afraid he’d grab for something other than what he was looking for.

          The Caped Crusader had slipped his gas mask on and found Sportacus on top of the villain.  He pulled his friend off and lifted up Ra’s.  Sportacus reached for the pocket and pulled out his crystal and button.

          “Thanks again, Batman.”  He said.  His friend only nodded and dragged Ra’s out of the building.  Sportacus heard Stephanie coughing and went to her side. 

          “Ohh my head.”  She mumbled.

          “Come on, baby.  I’ll get you out of here.”  Her husband reassured her as he scooped her up in his arms.  The smoke had dissipated and Number Ten easily found his way out of the old industrial building. 

          Carrying Stephanie over to an EMT, Sportacus set her down.  The medical man looked her over.  Steve shined a flashlight into her eyes and checked her pupils.  Then he asked her a few easy questions.

          “Well the good news is she doesn’t have a concussion.  However I’m going to wrap her wrists and ankles with some gauze and ointment.  That will take care of the redness and slight swelling.”  Steve said.

          “We appreciate it.”  Sportacus said to him.  Then to Stephanie he said, “I’m going to find our son.”  Before she could say anything, he walked through the crowd of police and other emergency personnel. 

          Batman stood with Ra’s in handcuffs.  Captain Dogooder was thanking him for coming so quickly.  The Dark Knight just nodded and put his finger in his ear.  Then in a flash both he and the criminal were gone.  Sportacus smiled as he saw his fellow hero smack Ra’s upside the head before they disappeared from sight. 

          Approaching Captain Dogooder, the above average hero was about to ask about his son when he heard,

          “Daddy!”  Joshua came running to his father.

          “There’s my big boy.”  Sportacus said hugging his son. 

“Thank you, Joshua.”  He whispered in to the little boy’s ear.  His son pulled back from the hug and did as he’d done so many times before.  Joshua pointed and winked. 

“Where’s Mommy?”  He asked.

“She’s over here.  Come on I’ll take you to her.”  Sportacus smiled and picked his son up.  He put him on his shoulders and walked over to the ambulance.  When they arrived, Amanda and Robbie were already over there.

“Thank you, Steve.”  Stephanie smiled. 

“No problem.”  He smiled.  Steve helped her down off the back of the emergency bus.

“Mommy!”  Joshua shouted.

“Baby!”  She shouted back.  Quickly, Sportacus took Joshua down from his shoulders and the three wrapped their arms around each other in a giant family hug. 

“Oh so that’s the thanks we get.”  Robbie joked.  The family separated and turned to their friends. 

“Well if you are going to be that way.”  Stephanie smiled.

“Don’t listen to my husband; he knows not what he says.”  Amanda smiled back.  They all had a good laugh until Captain Dogooder arrived.

“Sportacus, there is something we need to discuss.”  The police chief said. 


	16. Chapter 16

          “Captain Dogooder, I know that we have a lot to talk about but I’d like to go home with my family.  Can we maybe do this tomorrow?”  Sportacus asked.

          “Not really.  We have to talk as soon as possible.”  The police chief said.

“Give me an hour.  I’ll be at your office.”  The above average hero promised.  Captain Dogooder nodded and called to one of his men.

          “Lieutenant, would you give Sportacus and his family a ride home?”  The eager lieutenant nodded and walked the family over to a car.  Amanda and Robbie said goodbye to their friends as they got into their own ride home. 

          An hour later, Sportacus had cleaned up and made his way to the police station.  As soon as he walked into the building a detective showed him to the Captain’s office. 

          “On time as usual, please take a seat.”  Dogooder said.

          “I’d prefer to stand.”  Sportacus replied.

          “Of course, I thought I’d offer anyway.”  The police chief said.

          “So about today…”  Sportacus started.

          “You know there is nothing the police officers in this small town wouldn’t do to repay you and that’s why I don’t really need to know how Joshua did what he did today.”  Captain Dogooder told him.  Sportacus’ eyes went wide.  He had not expected that.

          “Your son is no doubt special and I’m sure that you want to keep that under wraps as much as possible.  It’s your right to tell me or not tell me but I won’t ask you to explain yourself.”  The Captain finished.

          “I appreciate it and so does my family.  Thank you.”  Sportacus smiled and shook Captain Dogooder’s hand.

          “No problem.  Now you go home and be with your family.”  The other man smiled.  The two shook hands again and the above average hero left his office.

          When Sportacus arrived back at the apartment, he found Stephanie lying on the couch and Joshua watching his favorite DVD. 

          “Daddy!”  Joshua smiled and ran over to give him a hug.  Father and son hugged and then the little boy went back to his video.  Sportacus marveled at the turn of events and went over to his wife. 

          “How are you feeling?”  He asked. 

          “Well considering I almost died again, pretty good.”  Stephanie smiled weakly as she sat up.  Sportacus’ face fell.  Again things had gotten out of hand and this time it hadn’t only been his wife but son as well that had been involved.

          “Stop thinking like that.”  Stephanie said.

          “Like what?”  Sportacus smiled trying to cover up his feelings.

          “You know exactly what I’m talking about.  By the way, don’t lie to your wife; you’re not good at it.”  She told him.

          “Are you sure that you don’t have any special abilities?  I swear you know exactly what I’m thinking.”  Sportacus wondered.

          “I’m your wife.  I know a lot about you and your mannerisms.  You never know though.  I bet I could make a pretty penny selling your secrets.”  Stephanie teased.

          “I should have made you sign a non-disclosure agreement when we got married.”  The above average hero joked.  The couple had a good laugh until Sportacus’ eyebrow went up.

          “What is it?”  Stephanie asked.

          “I thought you knew what I was thinking.”  Her husband teased.  Stephanie gave him a look and he continued,

          “Joshua wants us to be quiet his favorite part of the show is coming on.”  Stephanie smiled and giggled slightly.  Sportacus smiled back and had a sparkle in his eyes.  He scooped his wife up off the couch and they went down the hall. 

          “Maybe it’s just me but have you noticed Joshua’s hair?”  Stephanie asked completely off topic.  Sportacus shrugged and set her down on their bed. 

          “I could have sworn that it has a bluish tint to it.”  She told him.  Sportacus just shook his head.  Who ever heard of a blue haired boy?

          Back in the living room, Joshua had begun to sing and dance with his DVD.  It was his favorite show and when the end came there was always singing and dancing.

          “Ding Dong wiggawrigarong…”

**The End**


End file.
